


The Last Cookie

by Kalloway



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Shiro might've eaten Keith's last cookie. But he didn't think it was quite worth the cold shoulder he was getting...





	The Last Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> For Spring Fest, "Voltron: Legendary Defender, Keith/Shiro: guilty memories - how can he look Keith in the eye after what he did?"
> 
> Except I immediately figured "oh, Shiro ate Keith's last cookie, didn't he? it wasn't on purpose..." 
> 
> Not any particular place in the timeline; whoops. ^^;;

"He's still mad," Shiro noted as he sat down to watch Hunk at work. Instead of baking, however, Hunk was busy sorting a jumble of what Shiro hoped were just spare parts. 

"Because you ate his cookie," Hunk reminded him without looking up. "I think I may have to side with Keith here." 

"It was a cookie and it wasn't like he had a note on it. I'll never do it again." Shiro sighed. "Probably. But if I end up with a reputation I suppose I may need to indulge it. That was a good cookie, Hunk." 

Hunk echoed Shiro's sigh. 

"Once I have the ingredients, I'll make more, but it's going to involve a supply run and possibly a trip to the mall. There is an amazing kitchen store there and it's the only place that has those exact sprinkles, trust me I checked..." Hunk kept talking about the kitchen store but he'd lost Shiro. This was all borderline ridiculous, because it was all over a cookie. A very good cookie, which had been Keith's and he hadn't realized there was only one and... 

"I... could go to the mall?" Shiro offered. "Unless you want to see Sal?" 

Shiro didn't say anything, but he didn't think he'd ever seen Hunk's eyes light up like that. Well... He'd just have to wait then.

* * *

Once Shiro had left Hunk to his sorting, and messaging about meeting up to look at sprinkles and spatulas, it seemed like a good time to find Keith and apologize again. Once more couldn't hurt and maybe they could have a rational discussion about it all now that more cookies were forthcoming. 

Keith wasn't hard to find, but he was hard to talk to. Keith had a nightmare of a simulation programmed in to train with; Shiro knew, he'd tried it. But with two-- It didn't take long to grab enough equipment to jump in. 

"Shiro?" Keith questioned, nearly getting hit when he paused for a tick to see what had happened. 

"Don't stop!" Shiro replied. "I just came to apologize, again." 

"For what?" Keith asked. He was obviously actually confused, but luckily Shiro managed to knock out a pair of drones that were too close. 

"Eating your cookie--" 

"What?" 

"Your cookie, but don't worry--" 

Keith took care of a couple drones, and then suddenly flying drones started to descend. Together, they moved to take care of them in perfect cooperation. 

"It's okay, it's not a big deal. I'm sure Hunk will make more at some point." Keith gulped for breath when they got a quick break before another wave. Shiro knew what was coming. He'd never made it past that point. It was all too familiar... 

"What?" 

"I was mad at-- Well, not you, or the cookie. It doesn't matter; I didn't mean... Still working on all this stuff," Keith said quickly, offering Shiro a little smile before the next wave of drones appeared. This part wasn't anything either of them could have done alone, Shiro knew. But he couldn't really think about that, or about cookies or anything else. He just had to move, rely on Keith, be there as needed, and remember that they were in this together. 

When the simulator announced they'd cleared, Keith let out a triumphant whoop and then flopped on the floor. 

"C'mon, we earned it," he said as he reached up for Shiro's hand. 

It was a good invitation and Shiro didn't hesitate. Even on the floor, he didn't let go. 

Yeah, they were still working on a lot of stuff. They'd get there. 

And there would be cookies, too.


End file.
